February 4
1920 Buffalo Evening News- Orioles Play At Syracuse Tonight Quite a delegation left for Syracuse today to see the second game of the state championship basketball series between the Orioles and the All-Syracuse five which is scheduled for the armory in the Salt City tonight. The Orioles were minus the services of Big George Schell, who was detained from making the trip because of a death in his family. Ray Knapp, who was ill last week and unable to get in the game was able to make the trip today. Syracuse Herald- Buffalo Orioles Play All-Syracuse Tonight At Armory Court Court Teams Play Second Tilt Of Series; Orioles Will Clash With All-Syracuse Five Tonight On Armory Court; Visitors Slate Clean; Local Tossers Confident Of Winning Over Buffalo Quint With one victory to their credit for basketball championship of New York, the famous Orioles of Buffalo will line up against the All-Syracuse court tossers at 9:15 o’clock tonight on the State Armory court. Last week the two teams met in the first of a three-game series, which resulted in a 23 to 17 victory for the Buffalo aggregation. All-Syracuse gave the Orioles one of the hardest games they have had in years and the result was in doubt until the last few minutes of play. Capt. Jim Tormey of the local quintet wrenched his knee in the first few minutes of play, which proved a handicap to him during the remainder of the contest. He has been resting for several days and will be able to start when the teams take the floor. Manager Crisp has sent his team through several long practice sessions and every member is in fine shape. The local players appeared nervous on the Buffalo court and had the game been played anywhere else it is believed Crisp’s men would have been returned the winners. Indications point to one of the largest crowds that ever witnessed a court contest in Syracuse. All of the reserved seats for the game were sold the date that they were placed on sale. Arrangements have been made to accommodate at least 2,500 persons. Some dispute arose over the officials who will officiate at the game has been finally settled. Paul Steinberg, who has refereed practically all of the games on the Armory court this season, will handle the contest tonight. While Eddie Dollard, coach of the Syracuse University quintet, will act as umpire. Manager Al Heerdt of the Orioles wanted to secure out of town officials for the game, but the Syracuse management refused to do so. When the series was arranged the names of the officials were submitted to the Buffalo manager, which he said were satisfactory. This will be the first time that the Orioles have played in Syracuse in more than fifteen years. Their last appearance was here against the Pastimes A.C. in the Alhambra. The Syracuse club was beaten by a score of 33 to 3. Manager Heerdt has notified Manager Crisp of the All-Syracuse five that the same lineup which was used against the Pastimes here, will start tonight. For years his team has been playing together. They have met and defeated some of the best court teams in the country. The lineup for the main contest: ORIOLES: Forwards- Heerdt, Rhode. Center- Schell. Guards- E. Miller, H. Miller. ALL-SYRACUSE: Forwards- Martin, Rafter. Center- Tormey. Guards- Casey, Crisp. Syracuse Journal- Orioles And All-Syracuse In Important Clash Tonight At State Armory Local Basket Tossers Hope To Even Series; Record Crowd Expectedc To Turn Out For Contest The Lineup: ORIOLES: Knapp, lf, Rhode, rf, Chell, c, E. Miller, rg, H. Miller, lg. ALL-SYRACUSE: Crisp, rg, Casey, lg, Tormey, c, Martin, lf, Rafter, rf. Referee- Paul Steinberg. For the first time in many years a world’s champion basketball team will invade Syracuse tonight when the Buffalo Orioles clash with the All-Syracuse quintet at the State Armory in the second game of the series for supremacy of New York State. The veteran Bison City court players, flushed with victory in the first combat for the title staged in Buffalo last Thursday, will enter the game determined to win and end the series this evening. Captain Tormey of the local outfit and his teammates are confident of victory. The six-point margin that separated them from triumph in the first conflict has proven, beyond question, that All-Syracuse will not enter the fray outclassed and the players are on edge for the opening whistle. Victory for All-Syracuse means that a third game will be necessary. In the lineup of the visitors will be found five great basketball players. The Miller brothers, Eddie and Harry, who play the guards, are great defensive men. Knapp and Rhode, forwards, are ranked as two of the cleverest basket shooters in the game, while Schell, at center, has more than held his own against all comers for many years. The Orioles have not appeared in Syracuse since 1905, when they came here as the Buffalo Germans, and defeated the Pastimes. The largest crowd that ever saw a basketball game in Syracuse will probably be on hand when Referee Paul Steinberg sends the team into action at 8:45 o’clock. There will be a preliminary game starting at 7:30 o’clock with the Manlius Juniors and the Boys’ Club Senecas as the contestants. Syracuse Post Standard- Famous Basketball Teams Meet For State Title Tonight All-Syracuse Five To Tackle Orioles In Important Game; Invaders Will Enter Contest At State Armory Determined To Win And End Series; Record Crowd To See Tilt; Indications Point To Greatest Throng That Ever Attended Court Contest In This City For the first time in fifteen years a world’s champion basketball team will invade Syracuse tonight when the Buffalo Orioles meet the All-Syracuse quintet at the State Armory in the second game of the series for supremacy of New York state. The veteran Bison City basketeers, flushed with victory in the first combat for the title staged in Buffalo last Thursday, will enter the game determined to win and end the series. Captain Jim Tormey and his teammates are confident of victory. The six-point margin that separated them from triumph in the first conflict has proven, beyond question, that All-Syracuse will enter the fray outclassed and the players are on edge for the opening whistle. Victory for All-Syracuse means that a third game will be necessary. The details of the deciding game will be arranged after tonight’s contest in case the local contenders triumph. In the lineup of the visitors will be found five of the greatest basketball players that ever appeared upon any court in America. The Miller brothers, Eddie and Harry, who play the guards, are in a class by themselves at the defensive end of the game. Knapp and Rhode, forwards, are ranked as two of the cleverest, fast and most accurate basket shooters in the game while Schell, at center, has more than held his own against all comers for nearly 20 years. Al Heerdt, manager of the Orioles, had intended to start the game at forward, but a mild attack of the “flu” laid him low last Saturday and while he will accompany the team, it is not likely that he will be able to play. The Orioles have not appeared in Syracuse since 1905, when they came here as the Buffalo Germans, and grandly trounced the Pastimes at the Alhambra. Many of the older basketball fans recall the game and will be on hand tonight to see the same visiting team play against another Syracuse aspirant for world honors. The largest crowd that ever saw a basketball game in Syracuse will be on hand when Referee Dr. Paul Steinberg sends the teams into action at 2:45 o’clock. Every reserved seat has been sold and the demand for admission is expected to shatter all records. The teams will line up as follows for the main game: ORIOLES: Rhode, rf, Knapp, lf, Schell, c, E. Miller, rg, H. Miller, lg. ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, rf, Rafter, lf, Tormey, c, Crisp, rg, Casey, lg. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals Clash With Detroit Tonight Novak & Chaney Lead Syracusans; Borgmann Team Travels Fast Pace The Syracuse Nationals basketball team, back home after its most successful road trip of the season, open a three-game home stand in the Jefferson St. Armory tonight facing the Detroit Gems. Benny Borgmann has his Syracuse cagers in high gear and the club has a chance to pass the .400 mark with a win over Detroit. On the road last week the club defeated Tri-Cities and Oshkosh while dropping a two-point decision to Chicago in league games. It also won an exhibition with St. Louis Blues. Envisioning a chance to insure themselves a fourth spot in the eastern Division chase and a chance to move into a contending position for third if they have a successful home stand the Nats are anxious to get off on the right foot tonight. John Chaney and Mike Novak were the stalwarts of the club on the road. Chaney seems to have found himself. Jack Duggerwas given plenty of work on the road trip and while he didn’t figure heavily in the scoring his work off the boards was a valuable aid to Syracuse and he may see much action tonight. Injuries struck at the Nats in the final road game Sunday when they defeated the St. Louis team in an exhibition game with Bob Nugent and Chick Meehan being forced to the sidelines. Nugent suffered a shoulder injury which left him in much pain and it is doubtful that he will play tonight. Meehan suffered a recurrence of a leg ailment which was hit in several occasions during the season and he believes he will be ready for action tonight. Detroit, tonight’s opponent, has been the soft touch for teams in both sections of the loop this year but Syracuse has fared no better than an even break in two engagements with the Gems. In the first game at Detroit the Gems took a 61-54 decision, but in Syracuse the Nats scored a 60-40 triumph. Since the last game between the two teams Detroit has added two members of the Harlem Globe Trotters, Willie King and George Boswell. Curtis Henderson has also been added to the roster. Last night in the Youngstown game King proved his worth by leading Detroit in scoring with 15 points. Ed Parry, one-handed showman of the Gems, is the team’s leading scorer having totaled 158 points in the first 21 games of his team while Fred Campbell, who has taken over the managership of the Detroit club, follows him with 138 points in 22 games. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats-Celtics Shatter Tie At Boston Rivals Are Booked For Battle Tonight Boston- The first place tie existing between Boston and Syracuse in the Eastern Division of the National Basketball Association will be broken tonight when the clubs meet at Boston Gardens. The Nats dropped into the deadlock when it suffered a 104-85 shellacking at Fort Wayne last night. It was the Zollners first triumph over Syracuse at Fort Wayne this season and their second in six starts. The Nats and Celts are 2½ games in front of New York as they clash for the eighth time this season. Syracuse holds a 4-3 edge in the series but has not won a game in Beantown. After a close first period in which the lead changed hands 13 times Fort Wayne took command. The Zollners sank 36 to 38 free throws and outscored Syracuse from the floor 34-28. Larry Foust collected 22 points for the Zollners who played without the services of Andy Phillip and George Yardley while Mel Hutchins added 20. Syracuse’s tall men were practically helpless. Limping Dolph Schayes was limited to five points while Earl Lloyd failed to score. Top man for the Nats was Billy Kenville with 18 points. FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (7-6-20), Meineke (1-0-2), Rosenthal (7-4-18), Foust (5-12-22), Brian (6-4-16), Houbregs (3-4-10), Walther (1-2-4), Zaslofsky (4-4-12) TOTALS (34-36-104). SYRACUSE: Schayes (1-3-5), Lloyd (0-0-0), Seymour (3-6-12), Kenville (4-10-18), Rocha (7-2-16), Farley (2-2-6), King (2-2-6), Kerr (7-3-17), Tucker (1-3-5) TOTALS (28-29-85). Score at halftime- Fort Wayne 50, Syracuse 40. Officials- Serafin and Blebul. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 4 Category:Borgmann Category:Calabrese Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Meehan Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Tormey Category:Tucker